au grand jour
by Louise Malone
Summary: assumer ses amours...au grand jour, ça peut prendre un peu de temps
1. l'oeil d'un père

_**Voici une nouvelle histoire. Le prologue est du PDV Carlisle mais le reste de la fic sera en alternance de PDV Bella et Edward.C'est une histoire d'amour,bien sur^^.**_

_**Je pense publier tous les lundis!**_

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Nous étions heureux.

Depuis si longtemps, que, finalement, nous en avions prit l'habitude.

Nous considérions notre statut de privilégiés comme allant de soi.

J'aimais mon métier.

Ma femme aimait le sien.

Nos enfants, bien qu'adolescents, ne nous posaient aucun problème particulier.

C'était des enfants intelligents, travailleurs, bien dans leur peau.

Nous étions fiers d'eux, et nous pouvions l'être.

Nous habitions une petite ville tranquille, et être chirurgien dans cette ville, même si cela impliquait un certain nombre de gardes, était somme toute assez reposant.

Je pouvais profiter de ma femme, de mes enfants, de notre maison, de notre chien.

Bien sur, nous avions conscience d'être des privilégiés, mais nous nous laissions couler dans notre vie tranquille, sans vraiment nous remettre en question, sans réellement nous préoccuper des autres.

Ce jour là, un matin radieux de début juillet, je suis parti pour l'hôpital en sifflotant.

Je m'en souviens très bien.

J'étais joyeux.

C'était le 2 juillet, et le tout début des vacances.

Dans le salon, les enfants dormaient encore.

Jasper et Rosalie Hale étaient venus passer le mois de juillet à la maison. Leurs parents étaient allés voyager en Inde.

Rosalie était la petite amie d'Emmett, notre fils aîné, qui avait 19 ans.

Rosalie, comme Jasper, son frère jumeau, et comme notre fils Edward, en avait 17.

Alice, notre cadette, n'avait pas encore 16 ans, et même si nous n'ignorions pas leur béguin, avec Jasper, nous n'acceptions pas encore qu'ils partagent la même chambre.

Alors, la veille au soir, ils avaient décidé, tous les cinq, de dormir tous ensemble dans le salon.

Nous les avions entendu rire longtemps.

Jusque tard dans la nuit.

Esmée râlait un peu, parce qu'elle partait très tôt, le lendemain matin, pour Seattle, ou se tenait le salon de la décoration. Depuis 10 ans déjà, l'entreprise de décoration de ma femme était en plein essor. J'étais fier d'elle.

Mais nous aimions les entendre rire.

Néanmoins, vers 1h00 du matin, je suis descendu pour ramener le calme.

Quand il m'a vu, Jasper a précipitamment lâché Alice, qu'il tenait sur ses genoux, et j'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien vu.

Je leur ai demandé du calme, et du silence.

Alors, Edward s'est installé à son piano, qui trônait à l'extrémité sud du salon et il a joué une berceuse.

Je suis remonté, et ma femme et moi nous nous sommes endormis au son du piano de notre fils.

J'ai essayé de ne pas les réveiller en traversant le salon.

Emmett et Rosalie dormaient sur un des canapés, qu'ils avaient déplié.

Ils étaient enlacés et j'ai sourit.

L'autre canapé avait été prévu pour Edward et Jasper.

Alice était censée dormir sur un matelas, par terre.

Mais à coté de Jasper, c'est Alice que j'ai vue. Il la tenait collée contre lui, son bras reposant contre le ventre d'Alice.

J'ai un peu secoué la tête, mais ils portaient leurs pyjamas, alors j'ai décidé de fermer les yeux.

Edward avait donc été relégué sur le matelas, trop petit pour lui.

Il avait du se sentir de trop et il avait tiré le matelas jusque vers son piano.

Il a été le seul à se réveiller quand je suis passé.

Il est venu déjeuner avec moi.

Edward et moi étions complices.

J'adorais Emmett et Alice, mais Edward, c'était moi, en quelque sorte.

Nous nous ressemblions sur tant de points.

L'un comme l'autre nous étions entiers, passionnés, mais aussi posés et réfléchis.

Edward était le plus intelligent d'entre nous.

Il voulait faire médecine, lui aussi, et j'étais impatient de pouvoir travailler avec lui.

Il voulait devenir chirurgien, comme moi, et je souhaitais être celui qui guiderait sa main lors de sa première incision.

Nous avons bu un café et mangé des muffins ensemble.

Il ne portait qu'un caleçon et j'ai sourit en voyant à quel point il était devenu un homme.

Son torse n'avait plus rien de celui d'un enfant.

Il était musclé, large, puissant.

Emmett était un géant, ou presque, sans que nous ne nous l'expliquions, et Esmée, et moi, en riant, en rejetions l'hérédité sur la famille de l'autre.

Alice, au contraire, était minuscule.

A 15 ans 3/4 (elle allait en avoir 16 en août), elle en paraissait 13.

Mais elle était vive, et piquante, et, finalement, c'était elle qui prenait le plus de place…

Jasper et elle formaient un drôle de couple.

Jasper, immense et blond, timide et doux, et Alice, petite et brune, autoritaire et bavarde.

Edward n'avait pas de petite amie.

Il disait ne pas en vouloir.

Il était sorti, une fois ou deux, avec des filles de sa classe, j'avais entendu parler d'une Tanya et d'une Heidi, mais il avait clairement dit que c'était dans le seul but de s'amuser et qu'il n'en était pas amoureux.

Secrètement, j'espérais qu'il ne trouverait pas le grand amour trop tôt, pour pouvoir se consacrer à ses études, surtout au début.

Je me souviens qu'Edward m'a tiré la langue, ce matin là, quand je lui ai ébouriffé les cheveux en partant.

Je me souviens que je me suis retourné pour le voir une dernière fois en montant dans ma voiture.

Il était sorti sur la terrasse et m'a adressé un signe de la main.

J'ai pensé que j'aimais mon fils.

Mes fils.

Ma fille.

J'ai pensé que j'aimais être père.

Leur père.

J'ai roulé en direction de l'hôpital.

Mon bip a sonné alors que je tournais sur main street, à deux pâtés de maison de la rue de l'hôpital.

J'ai rappelé le standard.

On m'a dit de me rendre en urgence au 3, Formond street. Un homme et une enfant blessés.

Je suis arrivé devant la maison en même temps que la patrouille de police de Port Angeles.

Les pompiers étaient déjà là.

Mais c'était trop tard.

La maison était déjà à moitié détruite par le feu.

Tout de suite, j'ai vu un homme à terre.

Il était en partie recouvert par une couverture écossaise, dans les verts.

Je suis sorti en courant.

Deux hommes, j'ai reconnu les adjoints du shérif, étaient penchés sur lui, et une jeune fille assise à ses cotés pleurait et suppliait.

Je me suis penché sur l'homme à terre et j'ai reconnu le shérif.

Charlie Swan.

Il était en piteux état.

Il avait des brûlures sur le coté droit du visage, et son bras droit était tout entaillé, et couvert de sang.

Ecartant les couvertures, je l'ai sommairement examiné.

Autant que je pouvais en juger, son bras droit était fracturé, ses deux jambes également et plusieurs cotes.

Il était dans les vaps, mais conscient.

De son bras valide, il serrait la main de la jeune fille à coté de lui.

Il lui demandait sans cesse comment elle allait.

J'ai relevé la tête, constatant que son état, bien que sérieux et préoccupant, ne le mettait pas en danger de mort.

Sa fille lui caressait la joue.

Elle avait le visage noir de suie, et elle ne portait qu'un grand tee shirt.

Le sheriff, lui, était vêtu d'un bas de jogging et d'un tee shirt vantant les mérites de la pêche dans le conté de King, Washington.

J'ai comprit qu'ils avaient été surpris par les flammes dans leur sommeil.

Je connaissais assez bien le shérif, et aussi sa fille.

Bella Swan était dans la classe d'Alice.

Elles étaient copines, d'ailleurs.

Bella avait plusieurs fois invité Alice chez elle, mais elle avait toujours refusé de venir chez nous quand Alice l'avait invitée à son tour, sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi, mais cela était sans doute lié à sa timidité.

J'avais recousu deux fois Bella depuis l'été dernier, ou elle était venue vivre chez son père.

Une fois à la main, quand elle avait voulu vider un poisson,et que le couteau lui avait glissé des doigts, et une autre au genou après que le prof de sport du Lycée l'ai obligée à jouer au basket , chose qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais refaite !

Elle pleurait.

L'ambulance était arrivée et j'ai achevé de le perfuser, et de lui mettre une minerve.

Les ambulanciers l'ont chargé sur un brancard et l'ont installé dans l'ambulance.

Bella a voulu monter avec lui, mais j'ai refusé.

Je l'ai examinée à son tour.

Elle ne paraissait pas gravement blessée. Elle toussait beaucoup, ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait inhalé de la fumée, et elle était en état de choc.

Je l'ai fait monter dans ma voiture, pour gagner du temps.

La ville de Forks ne possédait qu'une seule ambulance et attendre qu'une autre arrive de Port Angeles demanderait au moins une heure, et je voulais qu'elle passe des radios avant.

Dans la voiture, grâce à ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, par bribes, j'ai comprit l'essentiel de ce qui s'était passé.

L'incendie avait visiblement prit durant la nuit, au petit matin, et elle m'a raconté comment son père était entré dans sa chambre, la réveillant pour qu'ils fuient.

Mais, dans l'escalier ils avaient rencontré les flammes et il l'avait alors fait remonter et avait cassé la vitre de sa chambre avec son bras.

Voilà qui expliquait ses entailles.

Puis, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et il avait sauté.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait les jambes cassées, ainsi que des cotes et un bras.

Il avait tout fait pour protéger sa fille.

Et ça avait marché.

J'ai pensé à Emmett. A Edward. A Alice. Et même à Jasper et Rosalie.

J'en aurais fait autant pour eux.

Bien sur, c'était facile à dire.

Charlie Swan, lui, l'avait fait pour de vrai.

Bella culpabilisait.

« C'est à cause de moi qu'il est aussi blessé ! Il ne voulait pas me laisser sauter seule ! Parce que je suis maladroite ! »

Je l'ai calmée comme j'ai pu.

Une fois aux urgences, j'ai confié Bella aux bons soins de l'interne et j'ai passé 3h00 en salle d'opération avec son père.

Les jambes fracturées et le poignet cassé n'ont pas posé de problèmes particuliers.

Par contre, j'ai du lui enlever la rate, et un de ses poumons était perforé.

Alors, une fois rafistolé, j'ai préféré l'envoyer en soins intensifs à l'hôpital de Port Angeles.

Je suis moi-même allé chercher Bella, pour qu'elle l'embrasse avant qu'il ne monte dans l'ambulance.

Il était sédaté, et bandé de partout.

Bella a été courageuse.

Elle l'a embrassé, et remercié.

Puis quand l'ambulance est partie, j'ai regardé la jeune fille à coté de moi.

Pieds nus, une main bandée, vêtue d'une blouse d'hôpital.

Elle ne possédait plus rien, et ma gorge s'est nouée.

Doucement, je l'ai interrogée :

« Ou es ta mère, Bella ? »

Elle a soulevé une épaule :

« En Italie. En voyage de noce. L'assistante sociale va venir me voir. Elle va appeler ma mère et je vais aller en foyer en attendant qu'elle puisse rentrer »

Je l'ai faite allonger à nouveau dans le box, et je suis allé dans mon bureau.

J'ai composé le numéro de ma femme.

Je lui ai tout raconté.

Je n'avais pas finit de parler qu'elle m'a interrompu :

« Quoi ? Bella en foyer ? Mais c'est hors de question Carlisle ! Ramène la à la maison ! »

J'ai sourit. Bien sur, c'était le but de mon appel.

Esmée et moi étions toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Evidemment, Bella a commencé par refuser.

« Je ne veux pas déranger ! »

« Tu ne nous dérange pas Bella, c'est nous qui te le proposons voyons ! Et puis, ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus, le temps que ta mère rentre ! »

Elle a finit par accepter, et j'ai senti son soulagement.

Alors, j'ai prévenu la secrétaire que je m'absentais et j'ai amené Bella Swan chez moi.

Dans la voiture, elle m'a longuement interrogé sur l'état de santé de son père.

Ses questions étaient précises, et cadraient avec l'état de santé de son père. J'ai comprit que Bella était une fille intelligente.

Elle portait toujours la chemise d'hôpital et je lui ai dit qu'Alice lui prêterait des vêtements.

Elle a fait oui de la tête.

« J'ai surtout perdu mes livres… »

Son ton était si triste en disant cela que j'ai senti ma gorge se nouer.

Je me suis garé devant la terrasse et j'ai senti Bella se tendre à coté de moi.

Quand nous sommes sortis de la voiture, nous avons entendu les cris et les rires qui provenaient de la piscine.

Nous nous sommes approchés, et ils jouaient tous les cinq dans l'eau.

J'ai regardé mes enfants et leurs amis. Bronzés, heureux, joyeux.

Et Bella, à coté de moi, blessée, pale et encore sous le choc.

Rosalie a été la première à nous voir.

Elle a lâché le cou d'Edward, qu'Emmett et elle étaient en train d'asperger d'eau et elle a ouvert de grands yeux.

Alice a suivi son regard et a crié :

« Bella ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Ils sont tous sortis de la piscine et je leur ai expliqué la situation.

Avant même que j'ai eu finit, Alice a prit Bella par la main et l'a entraînée à l'étage pour lui donner des vêtements.

Les 4 autres, en face de moi, étaient consternés par ce qui était arrivé à Bella.

A tel point que je leur ai dit :

« Bella n'a pas besoin de pleureuses ! Intégrez la à votre groupe et qu'elle pense à autre chose, OK ? Et à partir de maintenant, distribution des chambres : Rosalie dans la chambre d'Emmett avec lui, Jasper avec Edward, et Bella avec Alice ! »

Pas un n'a moufté.

Je suis parti après avoir embrassé Bella.

J'ai appelé Esmée, elle était heureuse que Bella soit chez nous, et elle allait tout faire pour rentrer le plus tôt possible.

Elle avait eu Alice au téléphone et lui avait donné des instructions.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, j'ai vu les adjoints qui m'attendaient sur le parking.

La mine sombre, ils m'ont dit que les premières constatations effectuées par les pompiers, et par eux même au domicile de Charlie et Bella Swan montraient clairement que l'incendie était d'origine criminelle.


	2. cohabiter

_**Bella PDV**_

J'avais froid.

On était début juillet, et il faisait très beau temps, mais moi j'avais froid.

Je savais, parce qu'on me l'avait dit, que c'était à cause du choc.

Je tremblais.

Alice me parlait à voix basse, visiblement impressionnée.

J'avais mal, aussi.

Physiquement, surtout à mon poignet foulé, et dans tout le corps également, j'étais pleine de courbattures.

J'ai commencé par prendre une douche rapide.

Puis Alice m'a passé des sous vêtements, un bas de jogging et un sveat.

Le soutien gorge était trop petit pour moi alors elle m'en a passé un appartenant à Rosalie, qui était un peu grand mais j'ai resseré les bretelles et les agraphes au maximum.

J'ai ai tout enfilé et j'avais toujours froid. Alors elle m'a donné une paire de chaussettes et un gilet.

J'ai sourit, quand même.

Alice resterait Alice : le bas de jogging était gris foncé et le sveat noir, et elle m'avait donné des chaussettes noires et un gilet gris, histoire que je sois assortie !

Puis, nous sommes retournées dehors, au soleil.

Je me suis assise sur une chaise et j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour cesser de trembler, en pure perte.

C'était à tel point qu'Emmett m'a frictionnée, pendant que Jasper est allé me faire un chocolat chaud.

Et Alice, malgré mes protestations, a appelé son père.

Edward et Rosalie sont retournés dans la piscine.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air très contents de ma présence.

Le docteur Cullen est arrivé peu après, et j'étais très génée qu'il ai quitté son travail à cause de moi.

Il m'a amenée dans son bureau, avec Alice, pour appeler l'hopital de Port Angeles.

J'ai eu des nouvelles de mon père, qui allait aussi bien que possible.

Quand j'ai racroché j'ai pleuré.

De gros sanglots de décharge qui m'ont littéralement vidée. Alice me frottait le dos et le docteur Cullen me murmurait des paroles apaisantes.

Après ma crise de larmes j'étais épuisée et le docteur Cullen a demandé à Alice de m'amener dans sa chambre.

Je me suis pelotonnée sur le lit, avec le lapin en peluche qu'Alice m'avait prêté et je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte.

Quand je me suis réveillée j'ai regardé l'heure au radio réveil d'Alice et j'ai vu qu'il était plus de 18h00.

J'étais désorientée et mal à l'aise.

J'ai hésité avant de descendre au rez de chaussée.

Quand j'ai finit par le faire j'ai entendu parler dans la cuisine.

Je m'y suis dirigée.

Le docteur Cullen et la mère d'Alice s'y trouvaient.

Ils m'ont entendue arriver et Mme Cullen est venue me prendre dans ses bras.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire.

Nous sommes sortis dans le jardin.

J'avais moins froid.

Alice est venu me voir.

J'ai demandé des nouvelles de mon père mais le docteur Cullen n'en avait pas d'autres.

Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Au moment ou j'allais poser la question, folle d'angoisse, j'ai vu la voiture de patrouille de l'adjoint de mon père se garer dans l'allée.

Ils m'ont interrogée dans le bureau de Mme Cullen, avec elle.

Je ne comprenais pas leurs questions :

« est-ce que ton père avait des ennemis ? »

« est-ce qu'il recevait des coups de fils anonymes ou des lettres de menace ? »

« est-ce que j'avais eu des ennuis au Lycée, ou ailleurs ? »

« est-ce que j'avais été suivie dans la rue ? »

Je tombais des nues.

Je répondais non à tout, de plus en plus surprise.

Ils ont finit par me dire que l'incendie de ma maison avait été allumé volontairement.

J'ai eu peur.

Ils ont du penser que j'avais peur pour ma sécurité parce qu'ils m'ont dit :

« ne t'en fais pas, c'est sans doute en rapport avec le travail de ton père, et tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne sait que tu es chez les Cullen ! »

Mais je ne m'en faisais pas pour moi :

« et mon père ?Qui le protège ? Il est sur un lit d'hopital, et si quelqu'un essaye de l'achever ? »

Ils m'ont rassurée : mon père était sous surveillance policière.

Ils sont repartis et j'ai essayé de m'occuper.

J'ai aidé la mère d'Alice à préparer le repas.

Alice ne me lachait pas.

Elle parlait sans cesse et ça me permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à ce moment terrible ou mon père avait sauté du premier étage avec moi dans ses bras, et ou j'avais entendu ses os craquer quand nous avions touché le sol.

On est passé à table vers 20h00 et j'ai mangé.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit, mais en fait j'ai dévoré mon assiette.

J'étais jeune, et je n'avais rien dans le ventre depuis la veille au soir, à part le chocolat chaud de Jasper dont je n'avais réussit à boire que 3 ou 4 gorgées.

Et puis Mme Cullen avait fait du poulet qui était délicieux.

J'ai trés bien vu qu'ils faisaient tous des efforts pour être joyeux, et gentils avec moi.

Sauf Edward et Rosalie.

Je ne connaissais pas bien Rosalie.

Et j'évitais Edward.

Je le trouvais dangereux, en fait.

Un peu trop beau pour mon propre bien.

Je n'avais jamais été à l'aise avec lui.

Sa façon de me regarder, terriblement intense, me faisait sentir encore plus nulle et banale que je ne l'étais.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, Edward Cullen me détestait.

Ca me dérangeait, parce que j'aimais beaucoup Alice, et je pense qu'il m'aurait fallut trés peu pour tomber amoureuse d'Edward.

Mais ses machoires se contractaient dès qu'il me voyait et je baissias la tête, tachant de me faire toute petite.

Alors j'avais toujours refusé les invitations d'Alice, auparavant. D'ailleurs, si j'avais été dans mon état normal, un peu plus tot dans la journé,e j'aurais sans doute refusé de venir vivre ici.Même pour quelques jours...

Aprés le repas, le docteur Cullen a téléphoné pour avoir des nouvelles de mon père.

Il allait mieux.

J'étais soulagée.

Et fatiguée.

La mère d'ALice nous a tous envoyé au lit.

Emmett et Rosalie ne se sont pas fait prier, et je me doutais bien pourquoi...

Jasper et Edward sont entrés dans la chambre de ce dernier, aprés un long baiser d'Alice et Jasper.

Je me suis couchée à coté d'Alice.

Je crois que je me suis endormie dès que ma tête a touché l'oreiller...

Je me suis réveillée dans la nuit, pour aller faire pipi et quand je me suis ralongée, il m'a semblé qu'Alice tenait beaucoup de place, mais j'étaits trop hagarde pour réellement y préter attention.

J'aurais du.

_**Edward PDV**_

J'étais furieux.

Elle était là.

Chez moi!

Bella Swan.

La petite et insignifiante Bella.

Qui me faisait, à moi, un effet bizarre.

J'avais une espèce d'allergie à Bella.

Chaque fois que je la voyais, je crevais d'envie...De je ne sais pas quoi au juste.

Mais en tous cas, elle me mettait en rogne.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais rien fait pour ça, la pauvre.

Elle baissait la tête en me voyant, et filait sans demander son reste.

Une seule fois je l'avais provoquée et elle m'avait tenu tête.

Elle m'avait bousculé dans le couloir, et m'avait automatiquement demandé pardon.

Je ne l'avais pas encore reconnue et je lui avais dit:

"pour que je pardonne, c'est un basier!"

Elle avait rougit, et m'avait dit, cinglante:

"alors ne me pardonne pas!"

Et moi, j'avais du me maitriser pour ne pas la plaquer contre le mur et...

Et quoi?

La frapper? Ca me rendait dingue de savoir que je pouvais être violent avec une fille.

En fait, j'avais essayé de réflechir une ou deux fois à ce qu'elle faisait réagir chez moi.

Elle était jolie, belle même, féminine tout en étant discrète.

Elle ne m'aguichait pas, ni ne me rejettait.

En fait, ça ne venait pas d'elle.

Ca venait de moi.

Alors je l'évitais.

Sauf qu'à présent ,elle était dans ma maison.

Et dans un drole d'état: malheureuse, perdue, mais courageuse.

Et l'envie de l'empoigner se faisait de plus en plus forte.

L'empoigner seulement ne me faisait pas si peur, mais aprés?Qu'est ce que j'allais être capable de lui faire?

La gifler à tour de bras?La secouer comme un prunier en lui disant d'arrêter de me rendre dingue? Ou bien...

Ou bien quoi? Aucune idée.

Je savais juste que ce que je ressentais pour elle était violent.

A une époque, elle arrivait le matin au Lycée avec un indien de la réserve Quileute.

Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, je savais que l'indien en question, un dénommé Jacob, était parti à Seattle pour des études de mécanique.

Sans arriver à comprendre pourquoi j'en avais été satisfait.

Parfois, je voyais Bella parler avec un gars de sa classe. Je retenais mon souffle jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'elle ne sortait pas avec lui.

Elle n'avait rien d'une fille qu'on affiche.

C'était un petit rat de bibliothèque.

Joli,le rat, mais rat quand même...

Ca expliquait sans doute qu'elle n'ait pas de petit ami.

Mais ça ne m'expliquait pas pourquoi j'en étais soulagé...

L'avoir chez moi ressemblait à de la torture. Je la regardais, me demandant ce que cette fille avait de si particulier,pour me mettre dans un tel état. Habituellement, j'étais un garçon sain d'esprit et plutot gentil!

Heureusement, j'avais Rosalie sous la main.

Une chance.

Elle ne supportait pas bien Bella, elle aussi.

Sauf que dans son cas, c'était clair.

Jalousie.

Bella ,sans le savoir, avait détourné l'attention portée habituellement à Rose.

Emmett , dès le premier instant, s'était mis à adorer Bella.

Il la traitait comme sa petite soeur.

Et bien entendu, Alice adorait jouer les Saint Bernard.

Jasper ne faisait rien qui puisse contrarier Alice, alors il faisait le Saint Bernard aussi.

Sauf qu'un Saint Bernard a des pulsions, lui aussi.

Jasper dormait dans ma chambre.

A peine installé dans le lit, j'ai plongé dans un livre, pour me changer les idées.

Jasper m'a alors dit:

"Edward, tu sais, pour cette nuit, on pensait, Alice et moi, que tu pourrais dormir dans la chambre d'Alice..."

J'ai relevé le nez:

"quoi?"

Il a rougit:

"euh, ouais...Tu sais, pour qu'Alice et moi, on puisse..."

Et mes parents qui croyaient Alice vierge...

J'ai replongé dans mon bouquin:

"de toutes façon y'a Bella, alors c'est réglé!"

Alice s'est alors introduite dans la chambre .

Elle s'est glissée entre Jasper et moi et j'ai grogné:

"oh! je suis là!"

Alice m'a prit le livre des mains:

"t'as qu'à aller dans mon lit!"

"t'es dignue ou quoi? y'a Bella!"

"bah, elle dort! elle t'embêtera pas! allez, sois sympa!"

"non! jamais de la vie!"

"alors tourne toi , bouche toi les oreilles et ferme les yeux, parce que je suis en manque moi!"

a ricané Jasper.

Je me suis levé d'un bond, furieux.

J'ai rejoint la chambre de ma soeur.

En effet, Bella dormait.

Je me suis glissé à ses cotés.

Le plus loin possible d'elle.

Haletant,le coeur battant à tout rompre, j'ai comprit ce qui me faisait cet effet-là.

C'était son odeur.

J'avais le sentiment de me noyer dans son odeur délicieuse.

J'aimais, non, j'adorais son odeur.

Un mélange de fleur et de bonbon à la fraise.

J'étais tellement dur que je savais que je ne pourrais pas me retenir.

Je me suis redressé sur un coude et je l'ai regardée dormir.

Elle était incroyablement belle.

J'admirais son visage pur et innocent.

Vers 2h00 du matin elle est allée à la salle de bains.

Je suis resté immobile, rabattant le drap sur moi.

Elle s'est ralongée et j'ai littéralement mordu l'oreiller, pour ne pas me jeter sur elle.

J'avais comprit, à présent, ce dont j'avais envie de lui faire, juste aprés l'avoir empoignée...

La prendre comme une bête...

J'ai été pris au dépourvu. Parce que quelques minutes aprés s'être recouchée, elle s'est mise à pleurer.

J'ai tendu la main et je l'ai maladroitement posée sur ses cheveux.

Elle a relevé la tête, mais j'étais déjà perdu.

L'avoir touchée avait fait sauter mes dernières resistances.

Je ne me suis plus controlé.

Je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus!

.

_**L'auteure tient à rappeller qu'il s'agit là d'une histoire d'amour:pas de viol en perspective, rassurez-vous!**_

_**Reste à savoir comment va réagir Bella: va -t-elle lui coller une paire de claque ou bien embrasser furieusement Edward?**_


	3. dans la tête d'Edward

_**Nous avions laissé Edward en mode "je saute sur Bella"...Voyons comment ça lui a réussit!**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Le désir me submergeait totalement.

Bella était à présent la seule chose que je désirais.

Je n'avais que 17 ans, et mes hormones étaient très puissantes.

Je l'ai serrée contre moi, tandis qu'elle pleurait plus fort.

Elle a sursauté et j'ai éclairé la lampe de chevet.

Histoire qu'elle ne s'imagine pas qu'Alice soit en train de lui sauter dessus.

Elle a ouvert d'immenses yeux pleins de larmes, la rendant encore plus désirable et elle a secoué la tête :

« Edward ? »

« Jasper m'a viré quand Alice est allé le rejoindre… »

Je la tenais toujours serrée contre moi et j'ai prit son menton entre mes mains, pour l'embrasser enfin, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de gouter à sa bouche, et de réaliser que le gout fruité de sa langue valait au centuple son odeur délicieuse, qu'elle s'est dégagée de mon étreinte :

« mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? »

Elle a levé la main et m'a flanqué une baffe magistrale.

« aie ! »

J'avais à peine eu le temps de me frotter la joue que j'en ai reçu une deuxième.

« putain Bella ça fait mal ! c'est bon j'ai comprit ! je voulais juste te réconforter ! »

« me réconforter ? tu te moques de moi ?»

« ouais bon…d'accord…Je suis en manque et j'ai très envie de sexe….Voilà… »

Elle me fixait, l'air dubitative.

J'ai soutenu son regard chocolat un moment, mais il était tellement intense que j'ai abdiqué et baissé les yeux.

J'ai alors immédiatement senti sa bouche venir chercher la mienne.

Mon cœur a tréssauté de joie et j'ai répondu à son baiser, sans toutefois oser trop prendre les devants :mes joues me cuisaient encore.

Elle m'a poussé en arrière et est venue s'installer sur moi.

J'ai passé un de mes bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sur sa nuque.

Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle m'échappe…

Quand elle a senti mon érection contre son ventre, elle s'est frottée dessus, nous tirant des gémissements à l'un comme à l'autre.

Quand j'ai été sur qu'elle n'allait pas s'enfuir en courant après m'avoir à nouveau giflé, j'ai donné un coup de rein pour renverser la situation, bloquant son corps sous le mien.

Sans quitter ses lèvres j'ai soulevé son tee shirt, prenant dans ma main ses seins, l'un après l'autre.

J'ai finalement cessé notre baiser pour aller gober ses mamelons, la faisant gémir de bien être.

Sentir la pointe de ses seins durcir dans ma bouche m'a rendu plus désireux encore et je lui ai arraché son tee shirt.

Elle a soulevé le mien et j'ai soudain eu du mal à reconnaître la petite Bella Swan.

Plus trace de timidité dans son attitude.

Tout en faisant glisser sa culotte sur ses hanches je lui ai demandé :

« tu es vierge ? »

« non ! »

J'ai grimacé involontairement.

« ça te pose un problème ? »

« euh, non ! »

Je mentais. En réalité j'étais trés déçu.

J'aurais bien voulu être son premier amant…

Mais je l'ai senti tirer sur mon boxer et je n'ai plus pensé à autre chose qu'au plaisir qui nous attendait…

Nous étions littéralement en furie tous les deux.

Je l'ai grifée en achevant de virer sa culotte mais on a pas réagit ni l'un ni l'autre.

Je me suis mit à genoux entre ses jambes et elle a immédiatement ouvert les cuisses le plus largement possible.

Nous nous étions à peine caressés…

Je l'ai regardée, quémandant son accord :

« désolé c'est rapide mais j'ai trop envie… »

« viens MAINTENANT ! »

m-a-t-elle ordonné…

Je l'ai pénétrée . Sans aucun douceur, sans la ménager, bien au contraire.

Je me suis enfoncé en elle d'un seul coup, butant immédiatement au fond de son ventre.

Elle a rué sous mon corps, surprise par l'intensité de ma pénétration.

Alors je l'ai immobilisée et j'ai donné un rythme ultra rapide et efficace.

Nos yeux se sont rivés et j'ai lu dans les siens que son plaisir était au moins aussi intense que le mein.

Elle était en sueur, rouge et incroyablement belle et sexy.

Je n'ai pas pu me contenir très longtempsd :

« bella…Tu es tellement serré !e C'es tsi bon ! Oh je vais venir ! »

Elle a soulevé son bassin augmentant le contact entre nos corps et je l'ai vue basculer dans l'orgasme.

La voir gémir l'extase qui était la sienne, tandis que ses douces parois m'ensseraient avec force m'ont délivré à mon tour et le plaisir ultime m'a fait me cambrer en me répendant en elle avec force.

Je me suis laissé retomber sur elle, haletant.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, je l'ai interrogée :

'tu prends la pilule ? »

« oui ! t'es clean ? »

« ouais, et toi ? »

« oui ! »

Je me suis redréssé pour la regarder dans les yeux et j'ai à nouveau fondu sur sa bouche.

A nouveau le baiser a été d'une intensité hautement érotique et j'ai durçit très vite, dans son ventre que je n'avais pas eu le temps de quitter.

Rapidement j'ai reprit mes va et vient en elle, de manière un peu plus calme.

Ce coup-ci, nous savourions notre plaisir…

« comme ça Bella ? »

« oui, juste là ! c'est si bon ! »

Je maintenais ses cuisses bien écartées, mais elle était un petit modèle et j'adorais les pénétrations très profondes…Alors j'ai quitté son antre :

« tourne toi sur le ventre ! »

Pour la première fois elle a hésité.

Alors je l'ai retournée comme une crèpe…

« cambre toi ! »

« mais »

« pas de mais qui tienne ! »

Passant mes mains sous son ventre je l'ai faite cambrer et je me suis immédiatement introduit dans ses douces chairs.

Elle a protesté :

« on est pas des chiens ! »

Pour toute réponse j'ai commencé à aller et venir en elle.

Je me suis senti me perdre dans sa douceur…

La levrette me permettait de la pénétrer bien plus profondément et elle a très vite réagit positivement…

« oui ! oh c'est trop bon ! encore ! encooooore ! »

J'ai entortillé ses cheveux dans ma main et me suis penché pour les humer.

Son odeur avait toujours autant d'effet sur moi et j'ai senti l'orgasme venir.

Elle tendait au maximum ses hanches vers moi, prise dans les affres du plaisir.

Quand elle a enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer les cris que l'orgasme lui faisait pousser, je lui ai dit :

« on est pas des chiens, mais on est des mammifères ! »

Puis j'ai poussé plus fort en elle, accédant à nouveau au plaisir extrème qu'elle seule était capable de me procurer.

Ensuite nous sommes restés enlacés, tous deux totalement recouverts par la sueur, à bout de souffle…

Je n'ai pas senti le sommeil venir.

C'est le rire d'Emmett dans le couloir qui m'a réveillé.

Je tenais Bella bien serrée contre moi.

Elle a cligné des yeux, plusieurs fois et je lui ai sourit.

Elle a eu l'air de se demander ou elle était, puis m'a dévisagé, visiblement génée.

Un vilaine piqure m'a mordue au cœur.

Je n'avais pas vraiment prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ça mais…J'avais eu la plus formidable baise de toute ma vie.

Jamais je n'avais désiré une fille aussi fort que Bella.

Jamais je n'avais prit autant de plaisir…

J'étais prêt à…tenter le coup avec elle. Essayer d'être…en couple.

Mais elle s'est levée d'un bond, a ramassé sa culotte, a enfilé son tee shirt et a filé sans demander son reste.

Moins de 2 mns plus tard, juste pour moi le temps d'enfiler mon boxer, Alice est apparue, la mine épanouie.

Bella était derrière elle.

Elle a évité mon regard et j'ai senti une colère violente s'emparer de moi.

J'ai grommelé vaguement en réponse au bonjour de ma sœur et j'ai filé à ma chambre.

Jasper était dans la salle de bains, en train de se raser, et j'ai prit une douche.

Il m'a parlé, mais je n'ai pas desséré les dents.

Quand on est descendus prendre le petit déjeuner, Bella était déjà sur la terrasse.

Elle portait un short en jean et un débardeur noir, prêté par Rosalie.

J'ai déglutit.

Elle était incroyablement belle et attirante.

Elle parlait avec mon père.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et j'ai lutté pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser avec passion.

Me calmant un peu, j'ai comprit qu'ils parlaient de son père.

Les visites étaient interdites aux mineurs en service de réanimation.

Mon père allait essayer de faire admettre Bella quelques instants.

J'ai prit une brioche et j'ai taché de croiser le regard de Bella.

En pure perte.

J'ai abatu ma dernière carte :

« Bella, tu peux me passer la confiture 'il te plait ? »

« bien sur »

Elle m'a tendu le pot, toujours sans me fixer.

Je manquais d'air. La rage m'étouffait.

Bella Swan…Petite et insignifiante Bella.

Timide.

Innocente.

Rien du tout ! Elle était capable de se transformer en tigresse avide de sexe et puis…de redevenir une pauvre petite chose larmoyante.

J'ai achevé mon petit déjeuner.

Bella a débarassé la table et a même remplit le lave vaisselle.

J'ai profité qu'elle soit seule dans la cuisine pour l'y coincer littéralement contre le frigo.

J'ai prit ses poignets dans mes mains et les ai plaqué au dessus de sa tête.

J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien et y ai lu de la peur.

« tu peux m'expliquer Bella ? »

« t'expliquer quoi ?Tu avais besoin de sexe et moi aussi !on s'est rendu service et puis c'est tout ! »

Je l'ai lachée.

Mon cœur me faisait mal.

Elle avait raison.

Du sexe, rien que ça.

Ben voyons…

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de l'ignorer.

En milieu de matinée elle est partie avec ma mère, Alice et Jasper à Port Angeles pour s'acheter quelques vêtements.

Je suis resté avec Emmett et Rosalie.

Emmett était absorbé par sa DS, alors je me suis baigné avec Rosalie.

Celle-ci a acceuilli ma colère avec une visible satisfaction. Bien sur je ne lui ai pas raconté notre nuit, mais j'ai cassé du sucre sur le dos de Bella :

« elle adore se faire plaindre ! elle se coule dans le moule de la pauvre petite fille blessée et innocente mais je suis sur que c'est une manipulatrice ! »

Rose a approuvé :

« elle doit arriver à sa faire aimer, surtout par les adultes, qui ont de la compassion pour elle, mais elle ne vaut pas mieux que les autres ! »

Je me suis raccroché à ce que Rosalie avait dit :elle ne valait pas mieux que les autres…

Un peu avant midi la voiture de ma mère a franchit le portail.

Alice et ma mère affichaient un air réjoui, Jasper un air épuisé et Bella paraissait effarée.

Jasper a sorti un bon nombre de sacs du coffre et Bella est montée directement avec Alice dans la chambre de ma sœur.

Rosalie, incapable de résister à l'attrait de nouvelles fringue,s les a rejointes, l'air de rien.

Ma mère a fait réchauffer des pizzas et préparé une salade verte.

On a mit la table, mon frère et moi.

Bella est arrivée avec Alice.

Qui avait visiblement passé du bon temps à jouer à la poupée.

Bella portait un top bleu marine, et un mini short noir.

Elle était ravissante.

Mais de grandes cernes lui mangeaient le visage.

Ma mère lui a caressé la joue :

« tu as l'air épuisée ma chérie,je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton père, mais tu devrais te détendre un peu »

« oui, Esmée… »

A murmuré l'adorable petit agneau bouclé.

Ma mère l'adorait visiblement.

Bella donnait l'impression d'être une jeune fille absolument parfaite. Et délicieuse.

Moi je savais que c'était particulièrement le cas au lit.

Mais bon sang elle m'avait…Rejeté.

Elle m'avait…utilisé !

Si je n'avais pas eu la certitude totale que ça allait se retourner contre moi, j'aurais volontiers raconté à mes parents comment Bella, si mignonne, se transformait en déesse du sexe, et jouissait comme une furie déchainée…

Juste après le repas elle est aller se préparer à partir à Port Angeles avec mes parents pour rendre visite à son père.

Je me suis cru sauvé pour un moment mais ma mère est venue me rejoindre dans la salle de musique ou je m'étais installé au piano, histoire de me détendre un peu…

« Edward…Je suis très surprise et peinée de ton attitude envers la petite Bella ! »

« pardon ? »

« oui, je te trouve très hautain et sarcastique avec elle ! tu la prends de haut ! je n'aime pas ça ! elle a besoin de soutien, elle est tellement fragile !C'est encore un bébé tu sais ! Tu devrais l'aider à se détendre, les autres sont tous en couple alors essaye de te raprocher un peu d'elle, elle est très gentille, très intelligente, vous allez vous entendre, j'en suis sure ! »

Abasourdi, j'ai imité Bella :

« oui maman »

Mais j'étais visiblement moins mignon et moins convaincant que Bella, aprce que ma mère m'a dit, légèrement menacante :

« ne te moque pas de moi Edward ! »

Une fois seul, j'ai réfléchit aux paroles de ma mère…

_Tu la prends de haut !_

Bah non…Je la prends tout court !

_elle est tellement fragile !_

Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas vue jouir en levrette en se cambrant de la plus belle manière qui soit…

_C'est encore un bébé tu sais !_

Ah non ! non non non non !

_Tu devrais l'aider à se détendre !_

C'est fait…

_alors essaye de te raprocher un peu d'elle… vous allez vous entendre, j'en suis sure ! _

ah on s'est extrèmement raprochés cette nuit, et on s'est formidablement bien entendus…Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me repousse comme un mouchoir sale !

J'ai eu du mal à jouer. Alors je suis allé lire,dans ma chambre.

j'ai grogné en pensant qu'Alice et Jasper s'étaient envoyés dans mon lit cette nuit.J'ai changé les draps.

Puis je suis redescendu. Rosalie bronzait au bord de la piscine pendant qu'Emmett alignait les longueurs.

Alice et Jasper, profitant de l'abscence de mes parents, s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre d'Alice.

Je me suis assis sur le transat à coté de Rose.

"ça va? Tu as une sale tête!"

"mal dormit!"

Elle m'a regardé, compatissante:

"Miss Perfection ronfle?"

"nan..Mais elle bouge!"

Pieux mensonge.

Rose a ricanné.

La voiture de mon père s'est engagée dans l'allée et Roslaie a envoyé un texto à Jasper:

"E+C sont là! lache A!"

Moins de 5 mns aprés, Alice, puis Jasper un court moment aprés nous rejoignaient à coté de la piscine.

Bella a raconté à Emmett, Alice et Jasper qu'elle avait pu voir son père une minute.

Il était réveillé et lui avait parlé un peu. Il allait aussi bien que possible.

Le soulagement et la joie étaient perceptibles dans sa voix, et son visage reflétait son bonheur.

Alice lui a alors ordonné:

"va te mettre en maillot et rejoins-nous!"

Bella a obéit.

Je l'ai matée, le plus dicrètement possible, toute l'aprés-midi.

Elle était vraiment belle.

Elle a joué avec mon frère, ma soeur et Jazz.

Elle faisait comme si Rose et moi n'étions pas là. Ceci dit ni elle ni moi ne lui adressions la parole non plu.

J'avais conscience d'avoir commencé ce petit jeu, sauf que la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble aurait du tout changer.

On a profité du jardin, du barbecue et de la piscine tout le reste de la journée.

Vers 1h00 du matin on est tous allé se coucher.

Alice et Jasper m'ont gagné de vitesse.

Ils se sont engouffrés dans la chambre d'Alice et nous ont claqué la porte au nez. Avant de la vérouiller.

Je bouillais de fureur.

Bella était rouge comme une tomate.

Je suis entré dans ma chambre sans la regarder.

Elle m'y a suivit, penaude.

Elle portait une nuisette visiblement conseillée par Alice, courte, blanche et décoletée.

Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillé de la douche.

Malgré ma colère, malgré mon ressentiment,je n'ai pas resisté plus de deux secondes tandis qu'elle regardait ses orteils, ne sachant visiblement pas sur quel pied danser.

Je me suis approché d'elle et j'ai prise dans mes bras:

"j'ai trop envie..."

Je me suis interrompu. J'avais faillit ajouter "de toi", mais ça aurait été me trahir.

Elle n'a pas répond mais elle a enlevé sa nuisette.

Nous avons basculé ensemble sur mon lit.

_**Attendez le prochain chapitre, qui sera du point de vue de Bella, pour comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tê n'est pas une fille facile, elle a ses raisons pour agir comme elle le fait!**_


	4. dans la tête de Bella

_**Bella PDV**_

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je n'avais jamais agit de la sorte. Habituellement, j'étais une jeune fille sage. Plutot timide. Et réservée.

Edward Cullen me faisait vraiment un drole d'effet.

Je l'avais toujours trouvé beau, et intelligent.

Attirant, bien sur.

Edward était un garçon calme et posé.

Sauf avec moi.

Avec moi ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa machoire se serrait.

Sa colère était plapable.

J'avais souvent pensé à ça,d'ailleurs. Qu'est ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire ?

Mais je ne voyais vraiment pas.

Son attitude avait toujours été déroutante.

Je savais qu'il avait eu 2 ou 3 copines, avec qui il ne s'affichait d'ailleurs pas et ça n'avait jamais duré.

Ce n'était pas le genre de garçon à mettre toutes les filles dans son lit.

Il était même très respectueux. Il se concentrait sur ses études. Par Alice, je savais qu'il voulait faire médecine, comme son père.

Un peu idéal, en fait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette sur moi, cette nuit là.

Il m'avait fallut un peu de temps pour réaliser que c'était lui dans le lit, et pas Alice.

J'étais fatiguée, désorientée et triste.

J'avais besoin de réconfort. J'avais besoin...de chaleur humaine, de me sentir vivante. J'avais besoin de sexe.

Et surtout….Dès qu'il m'a embrassée, une brulure intense s'était propagée dans mon bas ventre.

Je me suis souvenue avoir lu un article expliquant que les chocs violents, en particulier ceux ou le sujet risque sa vie, peuvent entrainer des réactions surprenantes, comme de forts besoins sexuels. _**(ndla: c'est vrai!)**_

Visiblement, c'était mon cas.

J'avais déjà eu des rapports sexuels, en l'occurrence avec mon meilleur ami Jacob.

Ca s'était passé 8 mois auparavant: on s'était chamaillés en riant comme des gamins , comme d'habitude, mais cette fois là on avait finit par tomber sur le canapé, lui sur moi. Nos rires s'étaient taris, et on s'était apperçu qu'on était seuls dans la maison.

On avait apprit à faire l'amour ensemble. On était pas amoureux, on était amis, et on se donnait du plaisir aussi.

Quand il était allé à Seattle pour ses études de mécanique, j'avais été un peu triste, mais sans plus.

Mais jamais Jake ne m'avait inspiré autant de désir qu'Edward.

Ni donné autant de plaisir.

Edward m'a fait connaître la levrette, une position assez incroyable. J'avais joui de cette façon là comme je ne savais même pas que c'était possible !

J'ai dormit, après.

Deux orgasmes d'affilée m'ont épuisée !

Mais, au réveil, je me suis sentie mal.

J'ai de suite comprit qu'il voulait remettre ça, à sa façon de me tenir tout contre lui.

C'était un garçon, après tout.

Jacob lui non plus n'était jamais rassasié et je devais souvent demander grâce pour cause de tite minette en surchauffe.

Mon cœur battait trop fort, trop vite.

Il avait été clair, dans la nuit : il avait besoin de sexe.

J'étais là, c'était tombé sur moi.

J'avais été d'accord, sur le coup.

Mais ce matin là, je me suis rendue compte qu'Edward me plaisait.

Pire, il m'avait toujours plu.

Autant qu' il me détestait.

Je n'ai pas mit le mot "amoureuse" sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard, mais au fond de moi je savais que c'était le cas.

Alors j'ai fuit.

J'allais avoir le cœur en miettes, et je le savais.

Il lui restait un an de Lycée, et je n'allais pas pouvoir supporter son regard furieux sur moi si en plus il savait que j'avais des sentiments pour lui.

J'ai pleuré, ce matin là, sous la douche.

J'avais la marque de ses doigts sur mes hanches.

Et j'ai soigneusement lavé mes cuisses et mon sexe, pleins de son sperme.

Je ne savais plus trop ou j'en étais.

Je ne savais qu'une seule chose : j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne voyait en moi qu'un moyen d'accéder au plaisir charnel, et qui, par ailleurs, ne me supportait pas. J'en savais assez sur les gars pour savoir qu'ils étaient trés capables de séparer sexe et sentiments. Il pouvait parfaitement coucher avec moi tout en me méprisant.

Toute la journée, je me suis évertuée à l'ignorer.

C'était dur.

Je sentais une colère encore plus intense émanant de lui.

Visiblement, en lui tournant le dos la première, je l'avais atteint dans son égo de male.

En fait, c'était juste une technique de survie.

Heureusement j'ai eu des distractions.

Je suis allée faire les boutiques avec Alice, Esmée et Jasper.

J'ai bénit la présence de Jasper.

Il était bien le seul à comprendre que je ne sois pas spécialement partante pour faire un 15° magasin, ou que je pense sincèrement avoir suffisament de tee shirt comme ça…

Néanmoins, c'était assez agréable.

J'avais tenté d'argumenter par rapport à l'argent (que je n'avais pas) mais Esmée m'avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied en me disant qu'elle se facherait si elle ne pouvait pas m'offrir ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je pensais à mon père, bien sur, mais de manière moins angoissée que la veille.

Je savais qu'il allait guérir. Carlisle me l'avait assuré.

Et il avait une assurance maladie correcte.

Quand à la maison…Je n'avais rien perdu qui ne puisse se remplacer. .

La plupart de mes effets personnels se trouvaient de toutes façons chez ma mère, à Phoenix.

Seuls mes livres allaient me manquer mais je savais aussi qu'avec l'argent de l'assurance je pourrai les remplacer au moins en partie.

Nous étions vivants, mon père et moi, et c'était vraiment tout ce qui comptait.

Je l'ai vu, dans l'après-midi.

Je savais que je lui devais la vie, une deuxième fois.

Je l'ai remercié.

Il m'a serré la main et m'a dit que j'étais sa raison de vivre.

Jamais mon père et moi n'avions échangé ce genre de propos, et nous savions l'un comme l'autre que cela n'arriverait sans doute plus jamais…

Je me sentais bien plus légère en rentrant à la villa des Cullen.

Mon père allait bien.

Le reste, finalement, n'était pas important.

Du moins, beaucoup moins.

J'ignorais qui avait mit le feu à notre maison, mais l'adjoint de mon père m'avait dit qu'ils étaient sur le point de trouver le coupable, grâce à des recoupements.

Ma mère n'était pas joignable pour le moment, mais on avait laissé des messages à l'aceuil de son hotel.

Bref, l'optimisme l'emportait finalement.

Et puis, j'ai vu Edward à nouveau.

Dans la piscine.

Mon cœur a flanché, une fois de plus, et j'ai innondé mon string tout neuf qu' Alice m'avait forcée à acheter le matin même.

Il m'a regardée.

Avec son intensité coutumière. Sauf que j'ai lu, en plus de la colère à laquelle j'étais habituée, un désir aussi violent que le mien.

Alors, pour la toute première fois de ma vie, j'ai décidé d'en jouer.

Je savais qu'il me trouvait belle, parce qu'il me l'avait dit, pendant la nuit.

Il avait gémit en caressant mes seins, et je savais aussi qu'il aimait mes fesses.

Du coup, je me suis mise en maillot sans sourciller.

Et je l'ai tranquillement allumé.

A ma façon.

Sans lui accorder un seul regard.

En étant naturelle et enjouée avec les autres.

Rosalie , elle, m'exaspérait par son attitude dédaigneuse, qui cachait, je le savais un fort ressentiment et une incapacité à pardonner et à passer outre un évennement génant.

Elle aussi me détestait, sauf que dans son cas, je savais pourquoi.

Quelques jours seulement aprés ma rentrée au Lycée, j'avais involontairement bousculé Rosalie dans le couloir et elle était tombée, laissant apparaitre ses jolies fesses, que sa jupe avait dénudées en remontant dans la chute, puisqu'elle ne portait qu'un string.

Deux gars qui passaient par là l'avaient sifflée et avaient tenu des propos graveleux. L'un d'eux m'avait même remerciée pour cette chute.

J'avais aidé Rosalie à se relever, confuse et génée.

Mais, elle ,écarlate de honte, m'avait sifflé, alors que je répandais en excuses:

"laisse moi tranquille, t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui!"

Par la suite, j'avais su par Alice (qui n'était pas au courant pour la chute de Rosalie, je n'en avais parlé à personne) que l'un des deux garçon était Royce King, son ancien petit ami avec lequel elle avait rompu parce qu'il essayait de l'obliger à coucher avec lui.

Depuis elle était avec Emmett, qui n'aurait laissé personne tenir ce genre de propos, mais il était déjà à l'université.

Depuis , Rosalie me tenait visiblement pour responsable de son humiliation et me detestait cordialement.

Sincèrement, elle me fichait la trouille, et je l'évitais comme la peste...

En quittant Port Angeles, j'avais demandé à Esmée et Carlisle de s' arréter à la pharmacie pour renouveller ma plaquette de pilule.

L'hopital m'avait dépannée d'un comprimé la veille, mais le médecin m'avait fait une ordonance pour que je n'ai pas à l'interrompre.

Ni Carlisle ni Esmée n'ont commenté. J'avais de toutes façons expliqué le matin même à Esmée que je prenais la pilule depuis presque un an pour régulariser mes règles, ce qui était totalement faux, j'avais commencé à la prendre pour éviter que Jacob ne me fasse des triplés, mais mon père avait gobé la même histoire qu'Esmée 7 mois plus tot...

Je savais que mon air de petite fille innocente plaisait aux adultes, et j'obtenais pas mal de choses ainsi.

Par contre, cela n'avait strictement aucun effet sur Edward…

J'ai maudit Alice, ce soir là.

Jasper et elle nous ont mit devant le fait accompli.

Je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de partager la chambre d'Edward.

J'étais vraiment mal, parce qu'il bouillonnait littéralement de fureur.

Mais à peine dans la chambre il a flanché.

Je pensais qu'il allait commencé par m'insulter, me faire la tête, mais il m'a poussée sur le lit, lui sur moi.

Il m'a littéralement arraché ma nuisette et pendant une seconde je me suis demandé comment j'allais justifier ça auprés d'Alice.

Mais il s'est emparé de mon mamelon droit et a commencé à la téter avec une infinie douceur et Alice a soudain été le cadet de mes soucis…

J'avais le souffle court et je l'ai aidé à se débarasser de son bermuda et de son boxer sans me faire prier.

Il est allé embrasser mon ventre, puis mes cuisses. Je m'y attendais, mais quand sa langue est venue titiller mon clitoris j'ai bondit sur le lit.

Il ne s'est pas laissé impressionner et a continué de plus belle.

J'ai décidé de passer en pilotage automatique.

Alors quand il a présenté son membre érigé devant ma bouche je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir qu'on avait décidé de partager et je l'ai hapé entre mes lèvres.

J'ai adoré le sucer. Il avait bon gout et surtout cela me donnait du pouvoir sur lui.

C'était moi qui le faisais gémir…

Il a finit par s'arracher à ma bouche et m'a pénétrée avec fureur.

Nos corps ont commencé une danse érotique et déchainée, et nos yeux se sont soudés.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que nous avions décidé.

Au contraire, depuis le début, nous évitions le regard de l'autre.

Mais ses yeux fixés dans les miens augmentaient mon plaisr, et je me doutais que c'était la même chose pour lui.

Je me suis sentie partir dans le plaisir et j'ai rendu les armes.

J'ai laché les barreaux de son lit auxquels je me tenais depuis le début du rapport à proprement parlé et j'ai passé mes mains sur sa nuque, j'ai surélevé le bassin, lui permettant de me pénétrer plus profondément que je ne l'avais jamais été et surtout j'ai laissé exploser mon plaisir.

Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de parler.

« oh oui, comme ça…C'est si bon. Edward oui ! encore! encoooore ! »

Puis j'ai seulement crié,parce que l'orgasme ne m'a pas laissé le loisir d'articuler quoi que ce soit…

Edward a gémit plus fort, et, presque en même temps que je jouissais, je l'ai senti se déverser en moi, tandis qu'il ralait mon prénom, encore et encore.

Après ça, il est resté longtemps sur moi.

Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre.

Pleins de sperme et de sueur, mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Repoussant mes cheveux, il est venu m'embrasser longuement.

Puis à mi-voix, il m'a dit :

« tu m'as fait venir avec toi. Je voulais te prendre en levrette, mais t'entendre et te voir jouir m'ont fait partir moi aussi. »

J'ai pouffé de rire et il a joint son rires au mien.

On s'est endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il m'a réveillée au milieu de la nuit, pour faire l'amour à nouveau. Cette fois je me suis mise sur le ventre, à moitié encore endormie et nous avons joui ainsi, et puis, au petit matin, c'est moi qui suis allée le retrouver. Sa virilité était déjà dressée et je me suis empalée dessus, le faisant grogner de plaisir.

Mais, quand on s'est levé pour de bon, vers 11h00 du matin, on s'est remis à se faire la tête.

Il a même été particulièrement désagréable au petit déjeuner, se moquant de mon top :

« pour porter ce genre de fringues il faut avoir des formes de femmesBella, pas de petite fille modèle ! »

Rosalie a éclaté de rire mais Alice a lancé un verre d'eau à la tête de son frère.

J'ai balancé un coup de pied dans les mollets d'Edward, sous la table.

J'enrageais.

J'ai longuement préparé ma vengeance.

Mais j'ai laissé tomber. Les Cullen m'hébergaient chez eux. Je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à Edward.

Je le détestais pour la façon qu'il avait de me mettre plus bas que terre, mais je l'adorais parce qu'on faisait tellement bien l'amour ensemble, que dans ces moments là il était impossible de ne pas ressentir de l'affection l'un pour l'autre. D'ailleurs, je savais que lui aussi ressentait la même chose .La façon qu'il avait de me caresser le joue, les cheveux, de me presser doucement contre lui, ça ne laissait pas place au doute.

Et après, j'avais le sentiment qu'il regrettait de s'être ainsi laissé aller et il passait ses nerfs sur moi.

Emmett était furieux après son frère et Rosalie.

Ils se sont même disputés, Rose et lui, à mon sujet.

J'en étais malade.

Après ça, Rosalie a cessé de se moquer de moi devant son fiancé.

Edward, sans soutien, s'est contenté de me foudroyer du regard et de me pousser dans la piscine quand personne ne nous regardait.

Je ne disais rien. J'encaissais.

Je le foudroyais du regard, moi aussi.

J'espère qu'il y lisait mon mépris.

Une seule fois, j'ai répondu.

Edward parlait d'un livre, dont il a insinué que je ne pouvais pas le comprendre.

J'ai simplement dit, d'une voix naturelle :

« Je comprends sans doute mieux que toi Edward, parce que la maturité ne dépend pas du nombre des années, et toi, tu as à peu prêt autant de maturité que ton chien ! »

Il a balancé sa serviette sur son transat et il est monté directement à sa chambre.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, je recevais un texto.

« viens »

Je suis montée et il m'a plaquée contre la porte, ne me laissant même pas arriver jusqu'au lit.

Je n'avais jamais eu de rapport aussi bestial que cette fois là.

Il m'a arraché mon bas de maillot et m'a pénétrée sans difficultés. Nous étions en colère tous les deux, et au début ses pénétrations et mes mains tirant sur ses cheveux marquaient tout autant notre fureur que notre désir.

Mais le plaisir l'a vite emporté et nous nous sommes laissés tomber sur le sol,pour finalement faire l'amour avec beaucoup plus de douceur .

L'orgasme nous a calmé.

Nous sommes descendus à nouveau, ne nous lachant la main qu'au moment de sortir.

Edward a parlé à Jasper, tout en trempant son orteil dans l'eau, et je l'ai vivement poussé dans la piscine. Savourant ma revanche, j'ai sourit en voyant l'air ahuri d'Edward en émergeant.

Puis j'ai sauté pour éviter d'y être précipitée par vengeance.

Quand j'ai émergé et que j'ai vu les autres se moquer d'Edward, Rosalie en tête, j'ai sourit.

Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas le dessus sur moi.

Alice nous dévisageait d'une drole de manière.

J'ai noté d'en parler à Edward.

Elle risquait de nous percer à jour…

Vers 19h00, alors que nous disputions une partie de volley, l'adjoint de mon père, flanqué des policiers de Port Angeles sont venus me parler

Génée, j'ai enfilé sans y réfléchir le tee shirt d'Edward sur mon bikini.

L'adjoint de mon père souriait :

« on a arrêté le pyromane, Bella. C'est James Deroot, un criminel que ton père avait arrêté en flag' il y a 6 mois. Il venait d'être libéré ! »

J'ai soupiré de soulagement et Alice m'a serrée dans ses bras.

Puis j'ai croisé le regard d'Edward.

J'ai été surprise d'y lire au moins autant de soulagement qu'en moi-même.

_**Je pars en vacances en Espagne avec ma famille vendredi soir ,pour 10 n'y aura donc pas de mise à jour sur cette fic pendant 2 lundis. Désolée^^**_

_**Mais je reviendrai ressourcée, promis!**_


	5. fuite

_**Edward PDV**_

On a joué au jeu du chat et de la souris plusieurs jours.

Bella était soulagée pour son père, d'un coté, mais de l'autre elle avait eu une mauvaise journée parce que mes parents avaient réussit à contacter sa mère en Italie, et que cette dernière avait sauté sur l'offre de mes parents de garder Bella pour ne pas interrompre son voyage de noce. J'imaginais ce que pouvait ressentir Bella.

Sa mère ne faisait pas d'elle sa priorité.

Je ne connaissais pas cela. Mes parents nous avaient toujours dorlotés.

J'avais profité de la colère de Bella.

La nuit suivante elle avait visiblement eu besoin de décompresser.

Elle m'avait laissé la prendre comme je le voulais, autant de fois que je le désirais.

Alice se doutait de quelque chose.

Alors, j'ai décidé d'en remettre une couche, d'embéter encore plus Bella, pour éloigner ses soupçons.

Et puis, mes sentiments envers Bella grandissaient.

Pendant la nuit j'avais faillit lui dire que je l'aimais en la regardant jouir.

Ca m'avait mit tellement en rage contre elle, et contre moi, que j'avais alors donné de violents coups de reins en elle, me faisant accéder à l'orgasme de façon presque douloureuse.

Je savais que ça n'allait pas pouvoir durer.

J'étais obsédé par elle.

Je la taquinais assez méchamment et sans relâche, à présent.

Alors, quand mon père m'a demandé de le suivre dans son bureau, une semaine après l'arrivée de Bella chez nous, je l'y ai suivit, la tête basse.

Mon père s'est assis à coté de moi, voulant visiblement me mettre à l'aise.

« Edward…Je ne comprends pas. Tu es ignoble avec Bella, qui est une jeune fille adorable et qui vit un drame difficile. Tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude. Je ne te reconnais pas. Tu me déçois mon fils. Vraiment. Je te pensais plus tolérant, plus compréhensif, plus gentil aussi. »

Il me regardait, sans colère, mais avec chagrin.

J'ai serré les poings de rage.

C'était vrai.

Je n'étais pas comme ça, habituellement.J'étais quelqu'un qui avait une grande maîtrise de lui-même.

Normalement.

Bella me mettait en défaut. A tous les niveaux. Sauf au niveau sexuel, ou j'excellais, avec elle.

Je n'ai pas répondu à mon père.

Une énorme boule dans ma gorge m'empêchait de parler, de toutes façons.

Mon père a continué :

« Edward…Je voudrais comprendre ? Ta mère et moi pensons qu'il y a autre chose. Ce n'est pas possible que tu haïsses Bella à ce point ? Elle t'a fait quelque chose ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? EDWARD ? »

Je savais que les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

Je le savais.

J'ai lutté, me concentrant sur les dessins compliqués du tapis du bureau de mon père.

Il a continué, d'une voix lasse. :

« Edward…Tu es mon fils et je t'aime. J'espère que tu n'es pas simplement jaloux. Nous aimons beaucoup Bella, mais bien sur tu es notre enfant, et si ça présence te gêne à ce point, nous prendrons d'autres disposition pour qu'elle soit accueillie ailleurs… »

Il avait une voix terriblement triste en disant cela.

Ma gorge s'est asséchée subitement.

J'ai revu Bella, sous la douche, ses formes douces, sa façon de me caresser pour me faire durcir encore. Sa manière de relever le menton, se voulant forte et fière, et la petite lueur triste dans son regard qui me donnait envie de la serrer contre moi.

J'ai revu comment elle buvait son lait, et passait sa langue sur les lèvres après.

Je l'ai vue rire et passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

La colère m'a fait grincer des dents.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte.

Jamais.

Et pourtant ça allait arriver.

Pas tout de suite, mais Charlie Swan allait guérir et les assurances allaient lui payer une nouvelle maison.

Je ne verrai plus Bella.

Pas comme ça, du moins.

J'ai regardé mon père :

« Non »

« Non quoi Edward ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte ! »

Il m'a dévisagé et quand il a secoué la tête j'ai su que j'avais été découvert.

« Oh Edward…Je suis désolé »

« Arrête ! »

« Je comprends maintenant. Je comprends tout. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Essaye plutôt d'être gentil et »

« NON ! Elle…Elle ne m'aime pas, d'accord ? Alors, ça sert à rien ! »

« Tu en es sur ? »

« Oui ! »

Je me suis levé :

« Ne dis rien ! Je …Ne dis rien, c'est tout ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais garder les secrets, Edward. »

J'ai voulu quitter son bureau mais il a posé une main sur mon épaule :

« Edward…Ca va aller. J'en suis sur. Elle réagit peut-être comme toi, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Je crois pas… »

"Edward, elle est si jeune! Elle est probablement totalement inexpérimentée et elle a peur. Ne perds pas espoir!"

Bella, inexpérimentée... C'était la meilleure, ça! Elle savait vraiment donner l'image d'une petite fille innocente, alors que c'était totalement faux...

J'ai fuit le bureau.

J'ai grimpé dans ma chambre et j'ai enfouit mon visage dans l'oreiller de Bella.

Il embaumait son odeur et je m'en suis repu un long moment.

Bizarrement je me sentais soulagé que mon père soit au courant.

Je savais parfaitement qu'il allait en parler à ma mère et c'était important pour moi que mes parents sachent que je n'étais pas un salaud.

Quand je me suis senti mieux, je suis redescendu.

Bella était sur la terrasse avec Alice. Elles parlaient pendant que ma sœur lui démêlait les cheveux. Je savais pourquoi ils étaient autant emmélés. La nuit, j'adorais jouer avec, les enrouler autour de mes doigts. Je les mordillais aussi. Bella , une fois, s'était plainte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les déméler et qu'elle allait les couper. Ca m'avait littéralement glacé les sangs. Le soir dans la chambre, je l'avais menacée de lui arracher les yeux si elle faisait ça. Elle avait eu l'air surprise, mais heureuse.

Rosalie était à l'autre bout de la table et les regardaient d'un air malheureux.

Alice, naturellement, a tout fait pour inclure Rose dans la conversation.

Au bout d'un moment, Alice a lâché les cheveux de Bella et a tendu la brosse à Rosalie :

« Rose, je fatigue, tu termine s'il te plait ? »

Rosalie a hésité, puis elle a prit la brosse et a entrepris de coiffer ma Bella.

Celle-ci était visiblement sur la défensive, mais Rosalie y allait très doucement pour ne pas la blesser.

Alors Bella lui a sourit timidement, Rose lui a rendu un sourire tout aussi hésitant et j'ai su que j'étais foutu.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ma mère n'était pas apparue sur la terrasse, affolée.

Mon père était sur ses talons et ma mère a prit Bella par les épaules :

« Bella…James Deroot vient de s'enfuir de la prison de Port Angeles… »

_**Bella PDV**_

La première réaction que j'ai eue a été la peur, bien sur.

Mais pas pour moi.

Pour Edward.

Pour Alice.

Pour les Cullen.

J'ai eu honte, aussi.

Je les mettais en danger.

Depuis l'arrestation du pyromane, on ne se cachait plus.

Tout le monde savait que je vivais chez eux.

C'est là qu'il viendrait directement.

Je me suis levée, paniquée :

« Je vais partir ! Je vous mets en danger, je suis désolée. Vous ne méritez pas ça ! »

Alice m'a serrée contre elle, tandis que le docteur Cullen me secouait :

« Bella ! Arrête ! Ca va aller voyons ! Tu restes là, on va nous protéger, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! »

Je l'ai regardé, à travers mes larmes.

Je lui ai trouvé un air à la fois effrayé, malgré ses paroles rassurantes, mais aussi une expression très triste.

La terreur m'a prit aux tripes :

« Il a essayé d'approcher mon père ? C'est ça ? Il lui a fait du mal ? »

« Non ! NON ! Bella, ça va, il ne s'est échappé que depuis une heure. On nous envoie des policiers qui seront devant la maison ! »

J'ai mieux respiré.

Je me suis assise, et j'ai croisé le regard d'Edward.

Il avait l'air affolé.

Sans pouvoir me retenir, je lui ai adressé un sourire.

Auquel il a répondu.

C'était la première fois qu'on se souriait, si on ne compte pas les sourires post orgasmiques.

Autour de moi, tout le monde parlait en même temps, en colère et paniqué.

Sauf Edward.

Et je me suis aperçue que Carlisle avait surprit notre sourire.

A présent, Edward et lui se regardaient, intensément.

Puis, Edward m'a à nouveau regardée et j'ai baissé le regard la première.

Il avait été la première personne à qui j'avais pensé.

Je m'inquiétais pour lui.

J'ai eu peur, tout à coup, qu'il ne veuille plus du tout de moi.

Parce que je les mettais en danger.

Alors, je n'ai plus pu fuir.

Je l'aimais.

Et cette pensée m'a dévastée plus que tout.

J'étais prise au piège.

L'air me manquait.

La matinée était magnifique, mais à nouveau j'ai eu froid.

Et quand Mark, l'adjoint de mon père est arrivé en courant, j'ai essayé de me focaliser sur ce qu'il disait.

« On a vu Deroot roder devant le portail en arrivant ! Il s'est enfuit à travers bois et on a pas pu le rattraper ! Il n'a pas perdu de temps ! Vous devriez partir ! »

Carlisle est redevenu le Dr Cullen.

Il a couvert les voix de tout le monde :

« Allez faire vos valises. Vous avez une demi heure. On part tous en vacances ! »

Il me pressait les épaules.

Esmée et Alice m'ont embrassée.

« Ça va aller Bella, on part dans notre chalet du Wyoming, tout va bien ! Respire ! »

On partait.

Pour le Wyoming.

Je me suis concentrée là-dessus.

Je suis montée avec Alice.

Mais ma nuisette et ma brosse à dents étaient dans la chambre d'Edward.

J'y suis rentrée et il m'a aussitôt prise dans ses bras, pour un baiser qui m'a fait aussi mal que ce qu'il m'a réconfortée.

Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, ni ce que je devais faire.

Je ne savais qu'une seule chose.

On partait pour le Wyoming.

Tous.


	6. catimini

_**Bella PDV**_

On est partis. Tout de suite. J'avais peur, j'étais perdue et en colère.

Une seule voiture ne suffisait pas à transporter tout le monde.

Je suis montée avec Carlisle, ainsi que Alice et Jasper.

Edward était avec sa mère, Emmett et Rosalie.

J'avais besoin de lui. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

J'aurais eu besoin de ma mère également. Et de mon père, d'une famille unie et stable.

Ca n'était pas le cas. J'ai souhaité être une Cullen…

On a roulé longtemps.

Quand il a fait nuit noire, on a dormit dans un hôtel.

Carlisle était en liaison téléphonique avec les policiers.

Je n'ai presque pas dormit de la nuit.

J'étais dans la chambre avec Alice.

Pour de vrai, cette fois.

On a parlé longtemps.

Plus exactement, Alice m'a parlé et moi je l'ai écoutée.

J'étais fatiguée, Edward me manquait tellement, cette nuit là, que les bavardages d'Alice me faisait oublier la réalité . Au moins un peu.

Elle ne reprenait que très rarement sa respiration, et j'étais en train de me demander de quelle taille étaient ses poumons, quand elle m'a coincée.

Comme une bleu.

« Bella, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à dormir. Tu vas pouvoir dormir, toi, sans avoir fait l'amour? »

« ben je vais avoir du mal je pense »

Je me suis interrompue.

J'ai rougit.

Alice a ricané.

« j'en étais sure »

Je n'ai rien dit. Je me sentais mal.

« Bella, pourquoi vous vous cachez? »

« On ne se cache pas, c'est juste sexuel. Il n'y a rien d'autre! »

Elle m'a dévisagée, interloquée, pour le coup:

« je n'y crois pas. Je connais mon frère et ce n'est pas du tout son genre! »

« Il me déteste Alice! Sauf au lit! »

« et toi? »

J'ai du réfléchir pour répondre.

« j'aime le sexe, et avec lui c'est bon. Voilà j'ai rien d'autre à te dire! »

Elle m'a sourit:

« tu es amoureuse? »

« non »

« si »

« non »

« bien sur que oui! »

« je te dis que NON! »

« jure le sur la tête de ton père! »

C'était un coup bas.

Je me suis allongée rageusement ,j'ai tourné le dos à Alice et j'ai enfouit ma tête dans l'oreiller.

Au début les larmes qui ont coulé sur mes joues étaient celles de la rage.

Mais peu à peu le chagrin m'a rattrapé.

Alice m'a enlacée.

Je l'ai violement repoussée.

Mais quand elle a recommencé, quelques minutes après, je me suis jetée à son cou.

Quand mes larmes se sont taries, j'ai fait jurer à Alice de ne rien dire à personne. Surtout pas à Edward.

Elle a juré, sur la tête de Jasper, et je me suis calmée.

On a dormit, très tard et quand Esmée est venue nous réveiller à 6H00 du matin j'ai eu du mal à me lever.

Alice et moi nous sommes débarbouillés, coiffée et habillée à la hâte.

J'ai enfilé un short en jean et un grand tee shirt gris foncé, et des sandales de cuir.

Alice m'a rapidement noué les cheveux en chignon.

Je me suis regardée.

Je savais que c'était idiot mais je voulais lui plaire.

On s'est retrouvé pour le petit déjeuner.

J'ai vu Rosalie et Emmett déjà attablés.

Emmett tenait la corbeille de beignets de la main et j'ai sourit.

J'ai interrogé Carlisle.

Mais la police avait beau être sur les dents, Deroot était encore en cavale.

Rosalie était exaspérée.

Elle maugréait et je me suis fait toute petite.

J'ai d'abord vu Jasper arriver.

Il est venu enlacer Alice et en relevant la tête pour ne pas assister au dépriment spectacle de ma meilleure amie en train d'embrasser avec passion son amoureux, j'ai vu Edward arriver.

Comme Jasper il portait un bermuda kaki. Et il avait aussi une chemise à manche courte à carreaux, verte et rouge.

Il était magnifique.

Nos yeux se sont croisés et j'ai baissé le regard.

Il s'est assis en face de moi et a entamé un beignet, répondant à peine aux bonjour.

J'ai tremblé.

J'avais peur qu'il soit fâché à cause de notre départ précipité.

Mais j'ai très vite senti son pied venir caresser ma jambe.

J'en ai avalé mon beignet de travers et Rosalie a du me tapoter le dos.

Quand j'ai regardé Edward à nouveau il souriait, taquin.

J'ai rougit encore plus fort et je lui ai collé un coup de pied dans le mollet.

Il m'a lancé un bout de beignet je m'apprêtais à lui gicler un peu de jus d'orange sur le nez du bout de mes doigts quand Carlisle nous a grondé:

« vous avez finit de vous chamailler tous les deux! »

On a rit.

Ensemble, cette fois.

On est repartis et Edward, en grande conversation avec Jasper, nous a emboité le pas jusqu'à la voiture.

Il est monté avec nous.

Alice est monté devant à coté de sa mère, comme la veille, parce qu'elle craignait la voiture, du coup je me suis retrouvée coincée à l'arrière entre Jasper et Edward (_**ndla:qui veut prendre la place de Bella?)**_

_**Edward PDV**_

J'avais toujours beaucoup aimé notre chalet.

Il n'était pas immense.

Pour être honnêtes il ne comportait que 3 chambres. Celle de mes parents, celle de ma sœur et la dernière était celle de mon frère et moi.

Alors je me suis retrouvé dans le canapé lit du salon, avec Jasper, bien entendu.

Qui n'appréciait pas plus la situation que moi.

La première nuit on était tous épuisés, entre les émotions et le long trajet effectué alors ça a été.

Mais dès la seconde nuit on a cru devenir dingues.

J'étais inquiet pour Bella.

Elle avait les traits tirés et paraissait à bout de nerfs.

J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. De la rassurer, la protéger.

Je souffrais de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

J'aurais donné cher pour que mes sentiments soient partagés.

Par moments je me prenais à le penser. Puis je me remémorais la manière dont elle m'avait envoyer paitre, le premier matin et je serrais les dents.

Alors il m'est venu une idée.

Peut-être que je pouvais la faire tomber amoureuse de moi, en définitive.

J'ai observé Emmett et Jasper.

Comment ils se comportaient avec leurs copines.

La réponse a été rapide.

Emmett se comportait avec Rosalie comme avec tout le monde: en gamin.

Mais Rosalie avait la fibre maternelle et visiblement elle adorait materner Emmett.

C'était exclu. D'abord parce que je me comportais en adulte responsable la plupart du temps, et ensuite Bella n'avait jamais montré d'affinités particulières avec les mioches de 3 ans braillards et dégoulinants.

Jasper, lui, avait une technique bien à lui.

Il faisait absolument tout ce que voulait Alice.

Et en la regardant béatement ,en plus.

Quand il était d'un avis différent, il lui parlait doucement, la prenant par les sentiments plutôt que par la raison. Du grand art.

Mais je me voyais mal me mettre à dire « oui oui oui » à tout ce que disait Bella.

D'abord parce qu'elle ne disait pas grand-chose, et ensuite parce que je m'amusais à la contrarier systématiquement depuis une semaine. Même Emmett aurait de suite comprit avec un changement d'attitude aussi radical…

Alors j'ai observé mes parents.

Tout le monde les décrivait comme un couple modèle.

E t c'était vrai qu'ils se disputaient rarement .

L'évidence m'a sauté aux yeux.

Mon père complimentait souvent ma mère.

Et ils parlaient beaucoup tous les deux.

Ils dialoguaient.

Et ça, Bella et moi, on ne l'avait jamais fait.

La frustration sexuelle nous mettait sur les nerfs, Jasper et moi.

Emmett, qui passait les nuits avec sa copine, nous taquinait, insinuant que Jasper allait ,une nuit, me sauter dessus, me confondant avec Alice.

Cela faisait rire Rose, Alice et Bella, naturellement, mais beaucoup moins Jasper et moi.

Et puis, Deroot était encore en cavale.

Bella ne pouvait plus voir son père, évidemment

Elle pleurait souvent du coup.

Et Rosalie, qui avait l'âme d'une maman, s'est un peu rapprochée de Bella, pour la consoler.

Je n'osais plus taquiner Bella.

Alors j'ai essayé de lui parler, un peu.

Ca a marché. On a discuté, tous ensemble , de pas mal de sujets.

Nous partagions pas mal de passions: la lecture, la musique classique.

Bella était une fille intelligente, et futée.

Elle me plaisait de plus en plus…

Le deuxième soir, en nous allongeant cote à cote dans le canapé, Jasper m'a dit:

« hum…Je vais pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, et toi non plus… »

Je l'ai regardé, surpris.

« Alice m'a dit, pour Bella et toi! »

« comment elle le sait? »

« elle s'en doutait et elle a torturé Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue! »

J'ai gémit.

« je te propose un truc: je rejoins Alice dans la salle de bains, et ensuite c'est votre tour, à Bella et à toi! »

J'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

Il a filé et quand il est revenu, 20 mns plus tard, il affichait un immense sourire et un air réjouit:

« rah! Ça fait du bien! Je me sens plus léger! »

J'ai galopé à la salle de bains et Bella a gratté à la porte moins de 20 secondes plus tard.

Je l'ai attirée contre moi et j'ai verrouillé la porte.

Je me suis jeté sur elle et l'ai plaquée contre le mur.

Nous n'avions que peu de temps et nous sommes allés à l'essentiel.

J'ai commencé par lui enlever son tee shirt et caresser et téter ses seins.

Ils m'avaient trop manqué…

Puis tandis qu'elle baissait mon boxer, je l'ai soulevée par les fesses et elle a guidé ma queue en elle.

Nous avons joint nos lèvres pour rendre notre rapport le plus silencieux possible…

Je savais que je n'allais pas durer longtemps. Mais je voulais la voir jouir d'abord!

Je la maintenais par les fesses et elle s'accrochait à mon cou.

Nos mouvements à tous les deux étaient limités et notre équilibre plus que précaire.

Mais elle se donnait entièrement à moi, autant que je me donnais à elle.

Très vite, nos respirations sont devenues erratiques et j'ai accéléré mes mouvements en elle.

Elle s'est mise à geindre et je l'ai sentie se resserrer autour de moi.

J'adorais cette fille.

Lui faire l'amour était meilleur que tout.

J4ai senti mon orgasme arriver aussi.

J'ai gémit, instinctivement:

« oh, Bella, oui, oui…Bellaaaaaaaaa! »

Je l'ai alors sentir jouir, et elle a enfoui son visage dans mon cou pour étouffer ses plaintes de plaisir.

Je l'ai rejoint dans l'orgasme en gémissant son prénom.

Après, tout de suite après nous nous sommes très sommairement rhabillés et juste avant de quitter la salle de bains, j'ai prit son visage entre mes mains et je l'ai embrassée longuement.

Elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et quand nous avons finit par nous séparer nous avons échangé un regard intense.

Et nous nous sommes souris.

J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais.

Mais la porte de la chambre de mes parents s'est ouverte, au bout du couloir, et Bella a fuit.

J'ai prit une résolution, alors;

J'allais lui parler.

Demain.

_**Ce chapitre est plus court que prévu, il devait être le dernier mais je suis malade: angine+ sinusite, je suis dans un semi coma alors je poste et je finirai la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Il reste un chapitre et l'épilogue.**_


	7. c'est pas trop tot

_**Bella PDV**_

J'en avais assez.

La pseudo relation que j'entretenais avec Edward me faisait passer par les montagnes russes.

Tantot j'étais au Paradis, bien au chaud dans ses bras, ivre de bonheur et de jouissance. Et puis d'un coup je me scratchais violement au sol, courbant le dos sous ses moqueries et sarcasmes.

Il s'était calmé, depuis que nous étions en fuite, mais je savais que ça pouvait revenir.

Le sexe nous rapprochait. Mais j'avais besoin de plus.

Je l'ai évité, ce matin-là, parce que son regard insistant me faisait comprendre qu'il voulait s'isoler avec moi pour s'envoyer en l'air.

J'en avais très envie aussi mais jouer les filles insensibles après me minait de plus en plus.

Alors j'ai collé Rosalie et Alice de prêt, histoire de l'éviter.

Il était mécontent et ça se voyait.

Mais il ne disait rien, concentré sur ses activités.

J'avais cependant conscience de son regard insistant sur moi.

Je me sentais nue, je savais qu'il visualisait chaque courbe de mon corps, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au sien, à son ventre si bien dessiné, à ses cuisses si fermes et surtout à son pénis, si doux et dur à la fois.

Je me suis sentie rougir, et j'ai caché ma gêne en m'occupant compulsivement.

Esmée s'est méprise :

« Bella…On peut ressentir ton angoisse et ton énervement ! Du calme ! Ils vont l'attraper ! »

J'ai faillit éclater d'un rire nerveux et je suis sortie prendre l'air.

Avec surprise, j'ai vu deux adolescents d'environ notre âge en grande discussion avec Emmett et Alice.

Je me suis approchée, avec les autres.

Emmett nous les a présentés :

« Peter et Charlotte, nos voisins les plus proches ! Ca faisait une paye qu'on ne s'était pas vus ! »

Le regard d'Edward s'est éclairé :

« Pete ! Charlie ! Ca faisait au moins 4 ans ! »

On s'est tous salué et le regard de Peter sur moi m'a paru un peu insistant.

Il m'a sourit et m'a un peu parlé… »

Bella, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, en effet… »

« Tu es très charmante ! Tu aimes le Wyoming ? »

« Oui, c'est beau, c'est sauvage ! »

« Moi aussi j'aime la nature sauvage ! Si tu veux je pourrai te montrer la cascade qui est à une demi heure de marche »

Edward s'est approché, visiblement mécontent.

Il a tapoté l'épaule de Peter :

« Hé vieux ! Un petite partie de base ball, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? »

Peter a largement sourit :

« Oh ouais ! Je vais te faire bouffer tes dents Ed ! »

« Rêve ! »

J'ai entamé un repli stratégique et discret vers le chalet, mais la poigne de Jasper m'a saisie à l'épaule :

« Bellaaaa ! Tu viens avec nous ! Il faut un nombre pair ! »

_**Edward PDV**_

J'étais furieux. Peter avait flashé sur MA Bella c'était évident ! Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle était magnifique, et officiellement célibataire.

Mais je n'allais pas le laisser la draguer sous mon nez !

Bella a bégayé, pour tenter d'échapper au jeu.

« Non mais je suis nulle, ça va pas le faire ! »

Peter lui a sourit :

« Je vais t'apprendre, ne t'en fais pas ! »

« Mais, c'est que, euh, je suis maladroite et »

« Bah, se blesser au base ball faut y mettre de la bonne volonté ! »

« Va dire ça à Owen et Johnny ! » _**(Ndla : clin d'œil évident au fabuleux « une prière pour Owen » de John Irving.)**_

Nous avons éclaté de rire.

Mais Jasper a traîné Bella jusqu'au premier champ à peu prêt plat.

Pour commencer nous avons positionné Bella en receveuse, derrière Emmett, qui battait bien.

Je la surveillais du coin de l'œil.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, visiblement au comble de la panique.

J'ai sourit, amusé.

Mon petit chaton maladroit…

Elle clignait des yeux, visiblement gênée par la réverbération du soleil.

Je me suis approché d'elle et je lui ai enfoncé ma propre casquette des Seattle Mariners sur la tête, en sifflant entre mes dents :

« Déjà que tu n'es pas tellement douée, si en plus tu n'y vois rien… »

Elle m'a lancé une balle dans le dos en représailles, m'atteignant sans doute miraculeusement et tout le monde a éclaté de rire. Je l'ai regardée dans les yeux, et murmuré silencieusement :

« Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire.. »

Elle a rosit mais a soutenu mon regard quelques secondes, avant que ses yeux ne se brouillent et qu'elle se recentre sur le jeu.

Tout s'est bien déroulé pendant une demi heure.

Puis ça a été le tour de Bella de courir vers le marbre, et je suivais sa course du regard, légèrement inquiet.

J'avais raison de l'être.

Elle a percuté Emmett qui n'a pas pu l'éviter de plein fouet et elle a roulé sur elle-même, sans un cri.

J'ai lâché ma batte et j'ai bousculé Jasper pour me précipiter vers elle, hurlant son prénom, fou d'angoisse.

A terre, elle ne bougeait pas.

J'ai battu tout le monde à la course et je me suis jeté sur elle, tandis qu'Emmett, qui s'était relevé, m'empêchait de la soulever de terre.

« BELLA !BEEELLAAAAA ! Mon bébé ! Réveille toi ! »

Elle clignait des yeux, consciente mais sonnée.

Les larmes ont perlés à mes yeux, tandis que je repoussais Emmett et le prenait délicatement dans mes bras.

Autour de nous tout le monde s'agitait, et j'ai comprit que Charlotte et Jasper allaient chercher mon père.

J'ai bercé Bella, la regardant gémir, encore sous le choc.

Emmett, se répandait en excuses, bien qu'il se soit juste trouvé sur son chemin.

Quand elle a rencontré mon regard et s'y ait accroché, j'ai craqué et j'ai fondu sur ses lèvres, incapable de résister plus longtemps.

Elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cœur et nous avons approfondit notre baiser.

Il avait un goût de larmes et de peur, mais aussi de victoire.

Je l'ai fait durer longtemps, tremblant encore de peur.

Autour de nous les commentaires fusaient.

Je les entendais à peine, trop bien dans ma bulle avec Bella.

« C'est comme ça que tu la soignes ? » (Emmett)

« Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! »(Rosalie)

« Je le savais ! Hiiiii ! » (Alice)

« Bah je savais pas que c'était ta copine… » (Peter)

Elle s'est un peu relevée et je l'ai assises sur mes genoux à califourchon.

Je caressais son dos et ses cheveux, et j'entendais désormais les autres rire.

Finalement, Emmett nous a prévenu :

« Ed, papa arrive ! »

Nous avons alors rompu notre baiser et je l'ai regardée dans les yeux :

« Je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi »

Mon cœur tressautait comme un fou et nous avons reprit notre baiser, enhardis par notre aveu commun.

Mon père s'est exclamé :

« C'est pour guérir ça que vous m'avez fait venir ? Désolé mais j'ai pas les compétences ! »

Ma mère riait et Bella a quitté mes lèvres, rougissante.

Mon père l'a rapidement examinée, lui interdisant de se lever.

Je ne l'ai pas lâchée.

Finalement, il a consenti à ce qu'elle fasse quelques pas.

Elle a plaisanté, toute rouge :

« Emmett est plus dur qu'un rocher ! »

Mon frère a gonflé le torse, mais il a déposé un baiser sur la joue de ma chérie :

« Désolé Bell's ! »

« Bah c'est ma faute ! »

Mes parents m'ont lancé des coups d'œil amusés et j'étais terriblement fier et heureux.

Après ça, nous avons cessé de jouer.

Les autres ont passé la matinée à frapper dans la balle et Bella et moi l'avons passée à nous embrasser et à nous parler.

Enfin…

_**Bella PDV**_

J'avais mal à la tête.

Et au dos.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward, devant tout le monde.

J'étais sur un petit nuage.

Il a commencé le premier :

« Je suis désolé Bella…J'ai été affreux avec toi. En fait c'est parce que tu m'attirais incroyablement. Et après quand on a commencé à…A coucher ensemble, j'avais envie de m'afficher, mais tu es partie comme si je te faisais horreur, comme si tu avais honte de coucher avec m'a mit en rage, et je t'ai fait payer. Mais en fait, je tombais de plus en plus amoureux de toi… »

« J'ai eu peur que tu me jettes à la rentrée, que je sois juste là pour le sexe …J'essayais de ne pas m'attacher à toi. Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureuse »

Nous nous sommes excusés encore, chacun s'accusant soi même d'être la cause de nos tourments.

Puis nous avons éclaté de rire et nous sommes embrassés encore et encore, les doigts liés, amoureux et dans notre bulle.

_**Edward PDV**_

Quand nous avons regagné le chalet, à midi, mon père m'est immédiatement tombé dessus :

« Edward, je suis ravi ! Vraiment ! Tu es heureux, très amoureux et elle aussi, ça se voit ! Mais tu sais, elle est sans aucun doute vierge et »

Là j'ai craqué.

J'ai tapoté l'épaule de mon père :

« Écoute, elle est à peu prêt aussi vierge qu'Alice, alors ça va aller ! »

Il a pâlit, et a ouvert de grands yeux avant de beugler :

« ALIIIIIICE ! »

Ma sœur allait me tuer.

Mais je m'en fichais éperdument.

Je me suis assis à coté de Bella.

Et, devant tout le monde, je l'ai embrassée avec ferveur.

Et quand je lui ai dit « je t'aime » à voix haute, tout le monde a applaudit.

Je me moquais qu'on attrape Deroot.

La perspective de rester dans ce chalet avec elle toute ma vie me plaisait bien !

_**Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue, qui sera du PDV de Carlisle!^^**_


	8. conclusion

_**Voici déjà la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas!**_

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Ca a été un drôle d'été.

Des sentiments que nous n'avions pas l'habitude de ressentir nous ont occupé une grosse partie de l'été.

Ma vision de la vie a changé, évolué.

Celle de ma famille aussi.

Je savais, intellectuellement, que profiter de l'instant présent est la meilleure des philosophies de vie.

Mais grâce à Bella Swan, nous l'avons touché du doigt.

Elle était une petite jeune fille, presque encore une enfant, mais je l'ai vue faire évoluer mon fils incroyablement.

Edward était un adolescent intelligent et sérieux. Calme, aussi.

Je n'avais pas comprit qu'il lui manquait beaucoup de choses.

La fougue, la joie, l'amour.

Bella lui a apporté tout cela.

J'ai, finalement, été soulagé qu'il assume l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Bella était une jeune fille formidable.

Elle était courageuse, et décidée.

Ma vision des autres aussi, a changé.

Surtout celle d'Alice.

Je m'étais juré de ne jamais être un père aveugle, mais ma fille m'avait eu…

J'ai regardé Alice d'un autre œil, après qu'Edward m'a éclairé sur certains points…

Je me suis aperçu qu'elle était devenue une jeune fille, très amoureuse, et que Jasper l'aimait tout autant …

Accepter que mes fils aient des rapports sexuels n'avait pas été tellement difficile, mais pour ma petite chérie ça a été un peu plus compliqué.

Alice a eu une conversation avec sa mère et Esmée m'a rassuré.

Assez rapidement, en tous cas, en moins de 3 jours, j'ai cessé de fusiller Jasper du regard chaque fois que je le croisais.

Du coup, il a recommencé à manger à table…

Pour Bella ça a été presque pire.

Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à croire que cette petite puce, mignonne, douce, adorable, innocente, enfantine, puisse ne plus être vierge…

Alice (qui d'autre ?...) m'a achevé en m'assurant qu'Edward n'avait même pas été le premier.

Visiblement, elle cachait bien son jeu, l'adorable petite Bella...

Je les revois encore, Jasper et elle, côte à côte sur le banc du chalet, se faisant le plus petits possible, ce qui n'était pas très dur pour Bella mais infiniment plus délicat pour Jasper, parce que j'étais encore sous le choc d'un certain nombre de révélations.

Bon, d'accord, j'avais menacé de les livrer à James, l'un comme l'autre, et si Esmée avait beaucoup rit, ça n'avait pas été le cas de Bella et Jasper.

Edward, oui, Edward, qui avait faillit me rendre chèvre en se moquant de Bella sans répit, m'a affronté, furieux, parce que j'avais fait peur à sa chérie.

Emmett rajoutait de l'huile sur le feu, en narguant son frère et sa sœur sans aucun tact :

« Vous voyez, avec Rose, papa n'a aucun problème ! »

Rosalie rougissait et Bella s'est mise à renifler, tandis que Jasper disparaissait pratiquement sous la table.

J'ai été obligé de les consoler, du coup.

Mais je m'en suis remit.

Finalement, à plus de 40 ans, j'ai mûrit encore...

Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Alice, James a enfin été arrêté.

Bella a pleuré de soulagement, et toute la famille avec elle.

Elle téléphonait à son père tous les jours, mais ça n'était pas la même chose.

De mon côté, j'avais des contacts quotidiens avec le médecin de Charlie Swan, et je savais que ce dernier était sur la bonne pente.

On a décidé de finir la semaine dans le chalet avant de renter à Forks.

Alice a soufflé son bougies assise sur les genoux de Jasper, et j'ai pleuré dans les bras de ma femme parce qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle les soufflait sur mes genoux A MOI !

James a été transféré à la prison d'état de Seattle ou la sécurité était plus importante qu'à celle de Port Angeles.

Il risquait la perpétuité.

Quand on est finalement rentré à Forks, au terme d'un voyage infiniment plus heureux qu'à l'aller, j'ai amené Bella voir son père.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus de 2 semaines et Bella a crié de joie en le trouvant assis dans un fauteuil.

Ils se sont enlacés longuement, sans un mot, et après Charlie a bougonné à propos de la tenue de Bella, en l'occurrence un short très court, comme c'était la mode, et un dos nu offert par Alice.

C'était la meilleure des preuves de sa guérison.

Il était inquiet, pour sa fille.

Je lui ai assuré que nous l'hébergerions le temps nécessaire, et avec grand plaisir.

« Mais Alice doit en avoir assez de te supporter, non ? »

A-t-il taquiné sa fille avec humour.

Je ne me suis pas contrôlé et j'ai répondu, avant que Bella puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

« C'est Edward qui l'accueille dans son lit, et il ne s'en plaint absolument pas… »

Charlie est devenu rouge vif et Bella m'a fusillé du regard.

Je n'avais pas encore digéré le fait que mon Alice soit devenu une jeune femme, et j'estimais que Charlie était en état de supporter le même genre de choc, et même, ça lui ferait penser à autre chose :

« Hein ? Que…QUOI ? Mais BELLA ! Mais enfin Carlisle elle est trop jeune ! »

Négligemment, j'ai laissé tomber :

« Mais pas du tout…Et puis je crois savoir qu'avant Edward il y avait eu…Jacob ? C'est ça Bella ? »

Bella regardait ses orteils, qui dépassaient de ses sandales, et qui avaient été vernis en noir par Alice.

Charlie a regardé sa fille comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Je le comprenais parfaitement…

« BELLAAAAA ? »

Bella a agité la main :

« Je…je crois que les horaires des visites sont terminés ! A bientôt papa ! Guéris vite ! »

A partir de là, deux choses se sont produites :

Bella n'a plus voulu rendre visite à son père qu'accompagnée d'Esmée, et Charlie a fait des progrès absolument fulgurants.

Visiblement, il lui tardait de retirer sa fille des griffes d'Edward.

D'ailleurs, le soir même, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Charlie :

« Mais vous pouvez pas les empêcher de dormir dans la même chambre ? »

« Ah mais ça leur est vigoureusement interdit ! Mais ils s'en fichent ! »

« ENFERMEZ LES A CLE ! »

« Mais Charlie, et s'il y avait le feu ? Euh, oubliez ça, désolé, je ne pensais plus à »

« Non, c'est bon…Mais…Ma petite fille ! Elle…C'est encore un bébé et »

« Oh non ! Je passe par là avec Alice, il faut qu'on s'y fasse, nos filles grandissent…Ceci dit, réfléchissez bien, Bella aurait pu tomber sur pire qu'Edward, non ? »

« Vous plaisantez ? C'est Edward qui a bien de la chance de l'avoir elle ! »

Edward, qui était à coté de moi à table et entendait comme tout le monde les hurlements de Charlie a approuvé vigoureusement de la tête et j'ai soupiré :

« Remarquez, j'estime bien que c'est Jasper qui a de la chance d'avoir Alice… »

Alice a affiché un grand sourire, Jasper a baissé la tête et tous les autres ont eu un air dubitatif.

Quand le soir s'est installé et que j'ai regardé mes six enfants jouer dans la piscine (les trois miens et les trois qu'ils m'avaient ramené) assis sur un transat, tandis que ma femme lisait à coté de moi, j'ai senti une grande paix m'envahir.

Ca n'avait pas été un été particulièrement facile.

Mais finalement, je goûtais mieux mon bonheur, et ma chance.

Les enfants criaient et jouaient dans la piscine et j'ai sourit en voyant Bella asperger Edward d'eau et celui-ci la saisir dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec avidité.

Il avait tellement eu peur qu'elle ne l'aime pas.

Il avait du mal, du coup, à la lâcher plus de 5 mns.

Il y avait des zones d'ombre. Je n'avais jamais très bien comprit quand leur histoire d'amour avait vraiment commencé, et surtout comment.

Mais Esmée m'assurait qu'en fait, je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir.

J'ai décidé de plonger avec eux.

J'ai chargé ma femme sur mon épaule, malgré ses protestations, et j'ai sauté à l'eau.

J'avais envie de m'amuser, moi aussi.

J'avais envie de profiter de la vie.

J'avais envie de vivre, tout simplement.

Nous étions heureux, je ne savais pas pour combien de temps, mais profiter de chaque seconde était la seule chose à faire.

_**Voilà, cette fic est à présent terminée.**_

_**Ne vous en faites pas, je publie le premier chapitre d' une nouvelle immédiatement!**_

_**Elle s'appelle "jumeaux en pagaille" et elle est centrée sur le couple Esmée/Carlisle, même si tous les couples seront à l'honneur (y comprit Bella et Edward).**_


End file.
